Lost Cause
by roxyj4
Summary: 14 year old Mickey jones didn't think her life could get any crazier. Turns out she is a demi-god but that's impossible, she was never supposed to be born. Follow Mickey on a dangerous journey through her quest trying to find out who she really and why i
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Roxy well I am not Roxy, but I am on her account, sorry for the delay my sister Roxy is not here at the moment and will never be she is in a happy place now with family. My sister's wishes for me were to continuing writing for fan fiction any story I want so I pick Percy Jackson. This is my first story and I hope you all can go easy on me and help me in any way you can this first chapter is going to be short and sweet. Review. **

**Summary: 14 year old Mickey jones didn't think her life could get any crazier. Turns out she is a demi-god but that's impossible, she was never supposed to be born. Follow Mickey on a dangerous journey through her quest trying to find out who she really and why is she such a threat. **

**I do not own PJO nor do I steal cake **

**Mickey pov.**

I sighed for the 4th time today another state to live in, how many times did I move in the past year 6….7 I don't know I lost count. As I move around looking at the new house we got its decent looking smaller than the last that's for sure. 4 bedrooms, 4 ½ bathrooms, 1 large kitchen, basement, living room, and whatever houses have. I make my way up to the stairs and stumped all the way to my room. It was nice it had my favorite type of animal prints on the wall, zebra. Black rug with a hint of pink now and then like little rain drops dripped all over. Mom has really out done it this time my bed was of course pink and black with white skulls all over. I made my way to the closet it was a decent size I thought. I walked over to the desk and grabbed my cell phone dialing mom's number and stretched out on the bed. As the phone rang and rang it finally picked up and guess who answered mom's loser boyfriend I didn't even bother to say hello I snapped the phone shut and threw it on the floor. I looked to my right and looked at the clock and seen that it was 12:00am guess I should go to bed, without even realizing I started drifting to sleep I had a tight gut feeling about tomorrow. This should be good I thought before sleep completely over whelmed me.

Next day

"Mickey wake up" my mother's voice sang from down stairs.

"Ok I'm up" I said I groaned as I got out of bed I felt like a piece of trash this morning. I made my way to the bathroom and turned on the sink I splashed cold water on my face. I took in my appearance my black hair was sticking up from all sides that it looked like I've gone Goth my green eyes were tired looking and I looked like I got hit by a truck. I walked out the bathroom and went to my closet to pick an outfit out. Rummaging through my closet I found an outfit that was perfect. White skinny jeans, with white matching tank top and a pair of white Nikes. Making my way down stairs my mom sounded like she was have a serious conversation with somebody coughing to let them know I'm in the room they both turned their eyes towards me and I almost laughed when I saw who my mom was talking to. My mom and her 'guest' were looking at me like I've just been put in the Looney house. And trust me moms knows how it's feels to be in the Looney house my laughing stopped as I heard a deep voice speak up behind me. As I turned and looked to see who it was I screamed and a cloth filled with some smell knocked me out, before I went out cold I seen my mother yelling at the thing that did this to me.

Hoped you liked it sorry if the beginning is kind of boring but it will get better as the story goes on. I just wanted you guys to see a little of Mickey's life before I go any farther. I also would like a beta-reader whatever that is, my grammar could use work as long as some other things. Sorry I am only 13 and my b~day is in like 2 ½ weeks August 6th. And I hope you guys like it please go easy on me and on Roxy's behalf I want to say sorry I wish she could be with me right now. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys I know I have been gone awhile, I guess I just lost my passion for writing. But I'm back and I'm a better writer. I will start posting more chapters for this book, but I will begin writing another story as well. And also I would love it if someone could read over my work for me and make any edits to it. Please Message me if you would like to. Thank you very much.

Stay Tuned'

Roxy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Guys I'm so sorry I know it's been awhile but the next chapter will come I was 13 when I started this now I'm 17 I will be re typing the first chapter.


End file.
